


I'll Be Cliché For You

by JayJay_Darling



Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book Club, Cute Date, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot Slow Burn, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sapnap is the real bro, You guys will love the end just as much as I did, dreamnotfound, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_Darling/pseuds/JayJay_Darling
Summary: George spots a new pair of eyes in his regular book club. Intrigued by the person they belong to he ends up talking to them. The mystery man flirts and eventually George gets a name to the face- well eyes. Dream.George can't seem to find any regret in joining this book club, he's certain he's made the right decision. After all, Dream seems to think the same thing as well._______________________________Dreamnotfound Oneshot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191845
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	I'll Be Cliché For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot! This is about Dreamnotfound but strictly their minecraft personas!! There is cursing, there is slightly innuendo jokes, no smut so don't get your hopes up. Just fluff and angst, but not heavy angst. Trust me you'll still love it lmao maybe idk
> 
> If the cc's find this I'm fine and if they ask me to take it down I'll do so in a heartbeat, I love and respect them, I just finally caved in writing my own dnf <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! <33 Leave whatever comments you want on it just as long as you aren't being hateful and rude please (i mean I can't stop you but yk)

Eyes. Yellow eyes. Were they yellow? George knew nobody actually had yellow eyes, but that was really all he could see when it came to the colour green. _Green eyes, yes. He has green eyes._ George thought as he glanced away from those yellow- not yellow, green eyes. George turned his attention to the man speaking, animatedly and bubbly, the ever so cheerful and optimistic Badboyhalo, or for short: Bad. 

“ The book was truly wonderful! So romantic and sweet, it really almost had me going there for a second when Sofia had packed her bags and set off for the airplane! I’m just glad Jason made it in time to catch her before she went onto the plane. It was so touching and just so- so-” Bad couldn’t even finish because he was beginning to get emotional from the book. Typical.

George loved Bad, but sometimes he was just a bit too sensitive and emotional in his opinion. _You could find this ending in literally any hallmark movie ever created. It honestly isn’t that romantic._ George sighed in slight annoyance. Well, he thought _and_ said out loud. 

A tiny wheeze came from across him. George glanced over, meeting yellow eyes again and gave him a questioning look. Why was he laughing? George looked at the rest of the group to find them all staring at him, wide eyed, Bad looking taken aback a bit but ultimately more amused. That’s when it clicked. “ Ah shit-”

“ Language!”

“ -I am so sorry Bad! I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” George cringed in on himself and buried his face in the pages of his own book. Inhaling in that very calming book smell of pages and that sweet musky smell older books had. A woodsey smokey scent, it calmed him down a bit from his sudden panic from embarrassment. 

Bad only laughed and waved George off dismissively, always the forgiving type. “ It’s alright, George. And yes, I get that to some it is a very overused trope, people don’t see it as romantic as much anymore because of how overused it is, but I’m sure that your opinion would change if someone did that for you.” Bad had a knowing twinkle in his eye that made George swallow the lump in his throat. George knew Bad was right. “ See you can find tropes overused but they’re only overused because those tropes are truly romantic. Running down the beach hand in hand as the ocean waves roll against the shore. Kissing in the rain after meeting halfway through the dark dimly lit street. Being swept off your feet and thrusted into the air when you finally see your lover after years of missing them! All very common things, in books and life, yet we constantly continue to use them, right?”

George took in the information and understood, with a tiny smile he nodded. George knew Bad was right, and he thanked every book in the library that Bad had decided to use his comment as a teaching moment instead of making George feel bad for his opinion. One of the reasons he loved this book club so much. All the previous ones he’d joined would have scolded him and made him feel guilty for such a comment. The people in the group circle all collectively gave Bad a sign that they understood, whether it was a nod or comment or a simple hum of acknowledgement. 

“ Hey! But I thought that was just being unoriginal?” One of the younger book club members, Tommy, exclaimed. To which he received a hush from his older brother, Wilbur. One of the co-club leaders. Bad was the other club leader. “ Oi! Don’t shush me for asking a question!!” Tommy griped and Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

“ For the last time, Tommy, I shushed you because you are yelling and being obnoxious. Not because you asked a question.” 

“ Oh really-” Tommy was cut off by Bad who happily began to answer his question.

“ Well, Tommy. There’s a bit of a difference from using a romantic moment that’s happened a lot for many different shows, books, or movies and being unoriginal.” Bad started and looked to Wilbur to talk a little bit for him.

Wilbur cleared his throat,” Being unoriginal is lacking originality, or also another form of unoriginality is derivative. Derivative means being imitative of another person’s work, typically an artist’s art or a writer’s writing. It usually is also shamed upon, seeing as no one really wants their work copied, either way you could also call a remake unoriginal as well. Yet remakes aren’t looked down upon like imitating another person’s work is…” Wilbur began to go on a tangent about unoriginality versus common art or work theft and George ended up zoning out at that point. Tommy seemed very interested in this though, practically soaking up the information along with his best friend Tubbo.

George turned to look across from where he sat, in a daze, when he caught a pair of eyes staring at him yet again. George blinked the fogginess in his mind away as he shot the hooded yellow eyed man a tiny glare. A sort of “why are you staring at me?” with his eyes. The man’s eyes only looked at him with amusement as he sent George a “why do want to know?” right back with his eyes. The man had his book covering his face, right below his eyes, and his hood along with his hair covered so much of his forehead he couldn’t actually see it. _The yellow man with eyebrows_ , George thought with a slight huff. George couldn’t even get a good look at him! The man was mysterious and he just wouldn’t stop staring at him. Of course he’d want to know why! The man’s question was just utterly ridiculous if you asked George. _Stupid. Idiotic. Dumb. Brainless._ George just looked away, brows furrowing in annoyance. 

“ Well time has run out, we’ll meet again Sunday right?” Bad looked around at the group happily,” Two p.m. like usual?” Again a collective round of yes’s came from the group as people started to stand up, stretch, put their books away, chat, linger around, or leave. George began putting his book away in his messenger bag and then looked up at the man once again- only he didn’t see the man. All he saw was an empty chair. A tiny feeling of disappointment sat in his stomach uncomfortably until he shook it away. “ Good riddance.” George muttered to himself. George looked back down to his old slightly worn out messenger bag, only to see two feet right behind it.

“ Good riddance for what?”

George jolted, a small yelp escaping his lips as he jumped back nearly falling out of his chair. George received a loud wheeze- _Jeez is this man dying??-_ and he stared up to see a man with a white mask covering all of his face that his book had covered. And wow the man was tall. George gaped up at the man, emotions swirling around his head as he just stared. Oh how the tables had turned. The mystery man slowly calmed down, and then smirked(?), his eyes had that look someone had when they smirked at least. “ Like what you see? It’s fine, you can take a picture if you really want.” Mystery man’s voice dripped with a teasing tone. His voice was about as deep as George kind of figured, it wasn’t that deep but not too high like his own. It was a bit briskly and rough but also genuine in a way? _Why the hell am I analyzing his voice?! Get a grip, George!_

George sputtered a bit and then rolled his eyes, regaining his composure. “ You wish. I actually have taste, sorry to break it to you.” George scooped up his messenger bag and then situated it onto his person. 

The mystery man chuckled and rolled his shoulders back, glancing to the side. “ Well that’s where we have something in common.” 

George looked at him, eyebrows shooting up in slight surprise, and then narrowed onto him. “ Is that so?”

“ Mm, I agreed with your opinion on the book. Bad had some pretty good points, but I still think that the airplane thing is cheesy and overused.” The man said simply and crossed his arms.

_So that’s what he had meant._ George bit back a tiny tug on the corner of his lips and hummed,” Yeah.” 

“ So um, have you been coming to this book club for a while?” He asked and George nodded. 

“ I have, it’s not very often we get to see newbies though.” George eyed the man again,” How’d you find out about the club?”

The man’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “ Ah well, to be honest I didn’t really hear about it. I was kind of just looking for a place to read, and then Bad showed up and told me about the club that was going to be taking place in the spot I was sitting. He invited me so I wouldn’t have to look for a new quiet and secluded area in the library.” 

George smiled at that. Hearing how kind his friend was to anyone would bring a smile to his face, it wasn’t something to be helped. The mention of Bad would make anyone smile, the man just had that type of energy. “ He’s such a nice guy, ironically he’s like an angel.” 

The man laughed at that and then had that smirkish look in his eyes,” Is that why you insulted his book choice?”

George’s cheeks flared red with embarrassment as he watched the guy throw his head back slightly and wheeze. George huffed, pouting, and looked away. “ I didn’t mean to insult him! I was just thinking that it was just kind of stupid to get so worked up with something you typically always see.” 

The guy calmed down again and wiped the corners of his eyes, slightly teary from how hard he was wheezing. “ Yeah, I agree. Anyway, are you coming Sunday? You didn’t answer Bad when he asked everyone.”

George blinked and gave the mystery man a suspicious look. “ Maybe. Also you didn’t answer my question from earlier.” 

There was a bit of a twinkle in his eyes at that,” And you didn’t answer mine.” George scowled and rolled his eyes, looking away.

“ Ugh, you are actually annoying. Whatever, are you coming back Sun-” George turned to look at the man again, but he was gone,” -day?...” George looked around but he was nowhere to be found, and George was alone in this area of the library. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


Sunday rolled around and George walked into the library. His eyes unwillingly searching for a man with yellow eyes and a hideously yellow hoodie. At least his eyes were a more bearable yellow. George was one of the last people to get to the book club area and took a seat next to, unfortunately, Tommy. At the same time someone sat down from across from him. George met eyes with the familiar ones from last time.

The man gave George a smile with his eyes and George lightly blushed, looking away to listen to whatever Bad had to say. “ Alright everyone! As some of you may know, we have a new book buddy!” Bad clapped his hands together and gestured over to the man that had chosen to plague George’s mind since Tuesday. “ Why don’t you introduce yourself and then we’ll go around doing the same just for you! Tell us your name, favourite book and genre, and any interesting fact about yourself you would like to share.” 

The man smiled and nodded,” Sounds good, Bad.” George’s stomach twisted with eagerness. _Finally, a name to a face- well eyes._ “ Well, my name’s Dream. My favourite book is _Watcher in the Shadows_ by Geoffrey Household. I tend to like more action type books, a bit of man-on-the-run is my thing. So I guess the thriller genre could always count as well. An interesting fact about myself is that I code for a living.” 

George blinked a bit and hummed, a lot of others seemed to be intrigued with this Dream character. Tommy spoke up first, loud and in his ear. 

“ Coding?! Ah! Whatta loser! Imagine sitting at a computer looking at a bunch of numbers all day- wha! Ow!!” Tommy rubbed his head as Wilbur had reached over and smacked his head with his book. 

“ Shut up, Tommy. Don’t be rude!” Dream didn’t look to be offended though, just amused.

Tubbo’s eyes lit up in excitement and he leaned forward,” What language??” 

“ Java.” Dream said simply, and George was beginning to realize he had a little bit more in common with Dream than the man had mentioned Tuesday. Tubbo gushed to Dream for a little bit before Wilbur moved them along so they could start introducing themselves to Dream. The next person to talk was Fundy, a man with fox ears and a tail. Red hair and pale skin and dark brown eyes. Dream’s eyes smiled at him, the same one George received yesterday. He didn’t know why that made him feel all icky inside. George ignored the feeling. Then went Bad, then AwesamDude aka Sam, Niki, Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, and then it was George.

George took a deep breath and looked around at the circle, he found it stupid that he had to introduce himself. He’d already talked to Dream, and everyone else already knew him. George looked at Dream, only to see those eyes staring at him expectantly. A hint of interest in those eyes. George felt a little push to start speaking about himself. “ Well, I’m George Nolfound. Um, my favourite genre is fantasy and my favourite book is _The Starless Sea_ by Erin Morgenstern. Uh… I guess an interesting fact about me is… I dunno, I’m twenty three?” George couldn’t ever really come up with something that was interesting about himself. Especially when put on the spot (even if he’d been given that whole time to think something up).

“ Well, it’s very nice to meet you George Nolfound.” Dream said and George felt something in his stomach curl at the way Dream said it, he bit down on his tongue to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks. 

“ It’s nice to meet you too, Dream.” George said slowly, their eyes lingered a bit as Karl began to introduce himself.

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


Everyone began packing their things up and heading out, either alone or chatting in a group. George was putting his book away in his messenger bag again and when he looked up, slipping the trap over his head and onto his opposite shoulder, he was staring face to face with a hideous yellow hoodie. His eyes slowly trailed up until they met nicer, more appealing, yellow eyes and he kept his cool. Not giving any emotion away, face blank. “ Why hello there, Dream.”

The mentioned man’s eyes crinkled, indicating he was smiling, and he nodded to George. “ Hello there, George Nolfound.” 

“ You can just call me George.” The brown haired man began slowly walking to the library exit. Dream followed right next to him.

“ Alright, _George,_ how have you been?” Dream said with a bit of a teasing tone yet again.

“ Pretty good, you disappeared on me last time we spoke.” George glanced over to Dream with a pointed look. Lips in a tight line as he went back to a neutral expression. 

“ Sorry about that, I had places to be.” Dream rubbed the back of his neck and then stared directly into George’s eyes. “ Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?”

George blinked before a blush creeped up his neck and then settled onto his face. “ Wh- Where did _that_ come from?!” George paid no mind to the people who shushed him for being loud as he quickly looked away from Dream.

Dream just chuckled and winked at George,” Me being inspired by your beautiful complete heterochromia blue and brown eyes.” George just continued to blush, sputtering a tiny bit, before he let out a huff and shot Dream a tiny glare.

“ You, _Dream,_ are a complete idiot. Flirting with some guy you don’t even know.” George managed to actually say something, despite it not really being an insult. Just a statement.

“ Well how else would I get to know you, _George?_ ” Dream leaned towards him a bit and George kept his gaze anywhere but Dream. 

“ You ask me. Like any normal person.” 

“ Are you saying it isn’t normal for anyone to shoot their shot with a stranger?”

“ Well I’ve never witnessed or experienced it until now.”

“ Doesn’t make it not normal.”

“ Doesn’t make it normal either.” 

The stubbornness radiating off the both of them was thick. Waves of it hitting at one another and bouncing off. Neither one willing to back down as they stared into each other’s eyes with complete determination… and something else.

“ I think we’ve reached my car.” Dream said slowly, contact never breaking. That was until George gained his bearings and looked around, his eyes landing on a bright yellow- the same hideous yellow as his hoodie- Ford Fusion. 

“ Wh- I thought- How-'' George was dumbfounded. How in the world had they even ended up at Dream’s hideous car. 

Dream just shrugged and got into his car,” I’ll see you Tuesday, Georgie.” George stood in the empty parking spot next to Dream’s car. Staring at him incredulously as Dream pulled out and drove off.

“ This man is going to drive me crazy.” 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


Weeks flew by as the boys began to dance around one another. Dream insistent on flirting and George insistent on deflecting all of it, despite how flustered it made him sometimes. They were constantly going back and forth, and sometimes it even happened during the book club time. Whether it was a quick indirect comment or a few conversations with their eyes, hushed whispers when they sat next to one another. Sometimes they’d just outright say something but it was incredibly rare for that to happen. Other than that it was usually after book club, sometimes before if they both got there early. Yet even with all this dancing they ended up becoming friends. Mainly through Sapnap who had apparently known the both of them for ages, but never introduced them and was surprised to find out they knew about one another already. 

George had been growing a soft spot for Dream throughout all of this and if he were being honest, he was a bit scared, but ultimately brushed it under the rug. Seeing as he was sure he didn’t like Dream like the man had sort of been hinting at him (then again Dream was so wishy washy George was still very much confused half the time if Dream were honestly flirting or just joking around). 

Today was no different than the other days so far as George packed and then looked up at that oh so familiar cute ugly hoodie he’d grown fond of. Dream gave him his eye smile and walked out the library side by side with George. “ Hey. so I was thinking. Are you busy today?”

George raised a brow and snickered,” What? No ‘hello georgie? You’re looking adorable today with your clout goggles and blue and brown eyes as always?’” George crossed his arms and Dream let out a tiny laugh. 

“ Hey, _Georgie._ I see you must really love me complimenting you huh?” Dream smirked, and George didn’t even have to see his full face to know that he was smirking. _How things have changed._ George’s stomach fluttered with butterflies and he looked away with a tiny smile and pink on his cheeks, rolling his eyes he just muttered a tiny “shut up” before regaining his composure.

“ Anyway, I’m free today. Why do you wanna know?” George turned back to look at Dream curiously, only to find the man nervously pulling on his hoodie strings and fiddling with them. _Well that’s new._

Dream then cleared his throat and then inhaled pretty loudly before speaking,” Wouldyouliketogogetsomelunchwithme?”

George blinked. Then blinked again. Dream waited nervously.

“ What??” 

Dream sighed and then turned to look at George, making direct eye contact with him. “ Would you…” A nod. “ Like to…”

“ Uh huh.”

“ Go get some lunch with me?” George blinked once more and then snorted, bumping Dream a bit to the side. 

“ That was it? Gosh, you’re an idiot sometimes. Of course I would like to get lunch with you, we _are_ friends after all who share a very close friend to the both of us. It was about time we hung outside of the book club if you asked me.” George smirked and he saw Dream’s eyes soften and his shoulders relax in relief. 

“ Oh alright. Phew, okay. I don’t know why I thought you’d like, not want to hang out with me outside of the book club.” Dream tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets and bumped George back, who yelped nearly falling over. Dream wheezed loudly and George grumbled, sending Dream a playful glare before joining in with the contagious laughter. 

They walked up to Dream’s car, seeing as George didn’t have one because he refused to drive in America- especially Florida- and they got in. “ So where too?” Dream turned to look at George, to which he received a shrug. Dream gave George a deadpanned look with his eyes and sighed. “ You are literally no help George.”

“ What? I’m fine with anything.” George defended himself and they both rolled their eyes.

“ Yeah yeah. Okay so what about McDonald’s real quick?” Dream offered and began to look through Google Maps for anything near them.

“ Ew, _McDonald’s_?” George’s nose scrunched up at the suggestion. 

“ I thought you didn’t care, George.” Dream huffed.

“ Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d offer me McDonald’s.” George stated and shook his head.

“ Okay then what about uhh… Subway?” 

“ You do know that their food is absolute shit, right? Like none of it tastes good or even looks like it’s fresh.”

“ Okay then, no Subway.. What about Olive Garden?” 

“ I mean, maybe, but isn’t that a bit too dinner-ish?”

“ Oh my god- Hooters??”

“ Are you taking me to lunch or trying to get me to be your wingman?”

“ Wendy’s??” 

“ Same as McDonald’s.”

“ Chinese food?” 

“ Not really in the mood for it.”

“ Ge- Okay what about Bar Harbour Seafood?”

“ Don’t feel like eating seafood for lunch.”

“ Chili’s??” 

“ No.”

“ Oh my GOD, George. PLEASE! Just pick something- I truly do not care where we eat unlike you do.” Dream shoved his phone into George’s hand and then slumped forward against the steering wheel.

Eventually they ended up at a pizza place eating half cheese half pepperoni pizza. Dream had sat in a corner of the booth where no one could really see his face as he had a menu stood up to cover where his mask would normally be as he ate. Clearly he didn’t think it through too much asking George to join him for lunch. George didn’t seem to mind it too much though, asking only why he was using a menu to cover his face and telling him that it was fine if he didn’t wear his mask. Dream dodged both the question and statement.

George began eating about his third cheese pizza slice when he was pretty much full and stared at the huge pizza tiredly. “ Why’d we get a whole pizza that could feed like, twice as many of us?”

Dream had just finished his third pizza slice, pulled his mask up, and laid back as well. “ I dunno. But hey at least it’s almost gone?”

“ Should we save the rest of it or call Sapnap up to come join us?” George suggested and then cringed,” Actually no. Nevermind. I don’t want to deal with his annoying face when I’m enjoying my food coma.” Dream let out a loud wheeze and shook his head.

“ You’re so mean to him.”

“ Eh, we both know we’re joking.”

“ Yeah…”

The two boys stared at one another now, this seemed to happen much too often. Their eyes just slowly drift to look towards each other. They honestly couldn’t look away or say anything. So they just stared and sat in a peaceful silence. 

“ Well… I’ve taken you out to dinner. Wanna come back to my place?” Dream wiggled his eyebrows and George spluttered, immediately shooting out of whatever daze he was in and his face was beet red. 

“ DREAM!!” 

Dream doubled over letting out a very loud tea kettle sounding wheezing, practically struggling to even breath he couldn’t say a thing. George just huffed in fake annoyance, a smile making its way to his face and he sighed. George soon joined in with the laughing as well.

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


George looked around the simple looking apartment. He assumed all the furniture looked very pleasantly nice together with all the colours, but since he couldn’t exactly see them it just looked bland and barren. Dream led George to his fairly decent sized living room to his lonely apartment and told George to make himself comfortable and asked if George wanted a drink (they both settled on some water), so George hesitantly did so. George went over and sat on the couch, setting his stuff to the side and looked around taking the place in. It really had just the basics, a bit more gaming consoles than the average person and on the coffee table was a book- a book George recognized. “ You have _The Starless Sea_?”

Dream peeked out of the kitchen from where he was going to get them both some glasses of water. Dream was blushing, although George couldn’t see it, all George saw was the openly soft look in his eyes. “ Ah, yeah, I do. Um, you mentioned you liked it so I thought I could start reading it, figured it was good.” George blinked and blushed lightly, glancing over to the book. It looked unread as it sat there waiting. “ I bought it Wednesday and haven’t had time to start reading it. I was going to try to start Sunday… or today if you didn’t agree to go eat out with me.” George smiled a bit at that and chuckled.

“ Well I hope you like the book as much as I did, you mentioned liking _Watcher in the Shadows_ right?” George said slowly, just in case he got it wrong. Dream nodded, his eyes lighting up with a fondness he’d grown to see occasionally. 

“ By Geoffrey Household. Yeah, you remembered?” George nodded and shyly looked away.

“ Yeah, I don’t know how though.” They both chuckled,” I guess it just kind of came to me at the moment?? Anyway, do you have the book? I might want to try reading it.”

Dream grinned widely, George still didn’t need to see his face to tell. The crinkle in Dream’s eyes gave it away. Completely forgetting about the waters he went over to his bookshelf and didn’t even look it over, just pulled the book out easily. “ You can borrow it! I’d like to see what you think about the book.” Dream held out the book to George who took it happily and carefully. “ Sorry, it’s a bit beaten up. I’ve read it quite a lot and have a habit of folding the corners to keep my page, and like writing in the margarines. Mainly with like, vocabulary so I remember what each word means. I also like, take my books everywhere with me even when I’m not necessarily going to read it at the time so they tend to get a bit messed up.” 

George chuckled and shook his head, examining the book with a genuine smile. “ It’s no issue! I get it, and it’s your book anyway. Reading is supposed to work for the reader, I tend to try and keep my books as clean and neat as I bought them but even they get folded or messed up sometimes.” George didn’t mind it one bit and Dream’s shoulders relaxed as he quickly went back to the kitchen.

“ Ah! I forgot to get the waters!” George giggled as he watched Dream hurriedly get back to what he’d been doing before and slowly opened the book. The front cover was definitely worn and folded, clearly a very old book. The pages were worn as well, not so much folded like the cover had been, but just folded occasionally in some of the corners (tiny or huge folds). A few tears on a page or two, and he caught a stain on one towards the end. It looked a tad smudged like Dream had tried to get it out quickly, but failed clearly. George chuckled at that and noticed quite a lot of pen scribbles with little asterisk or highlighted words to indicate which word he’d needed to know what it meant. It may not have been taken care of, but George could tell it was still loved very much in Dream’s own way. _I wouldn’t mind being loved like this book by him…_

The thought came quickly and without warning. His cheeks burned and he shooed it away in his mind, confused as to why he even thought that. Dream came back and handed George a glass of water, he took it and eagerly chugged it down to maybe cool his face off. Dream looked at George a bit confused but also surprised, but looked away to sip his own water. George set his near empty glass down on the coffee table and then cleared his throat. “ How long have you had the book?” 

Dream blinked and then chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “ Since like... Sixth or seventh grade I think? That’s why there’s a lot of like, vocabulary marked in there. I was a bit of a slow learner when it came to vocabulary and spelling. Stuff like that, I preferred math and P.E. more as a kid so that book I guess was like my vocabulary awakening.” George laughed a bit at the joke and nodded. 

“ Well I look forward to reading it, anyway we can always talk about books at the book club. What did you wanna do, or did you have no game plan after you brought me back to your place?” George raised a brow and Dream let out a wheezy laugh. 

“ Ah well, I guess you caught me. I didn’t really have a game plan, didn’t think I would get this far.” Dream trailed off and George was about to respond when out of nowhere a cat jumped onto Dream’s hoodie making him let out a startled yell and lean forward. The cat latched onto his hoodie, slowly falling forward before she hopped onto the coffee table and sat down flicking her tail innocently. She gave Dream big eyes and flicked her ear as the latter gave the cat a slight glare and readjusted his hood. George laughed wide eyed at the scene and threw his head back, it was about the funniest thing he’d seen all week! “ Hey! Don’t laugh, you’re just encouraging her.”

George’s clout goggles fell off and landed behind him on the couch as he slowly leaned back forward and wiped the eyes of his tears. Dream just stared at him in wonder, although George was too busy laughing to see the lovestruck and completely fond look on his face. Slowly George came down from his high and let out a few breathy laughs, trying to regain all the oxygen he’d just lost. “ Oh wow… That was funny.”

“ Not really,” Dream muttered, but he still smiled. The cat slowly stood up and then gracefully hopped over onto the couch and then rubbed herself up against George and his blue sweater, she played a bit with George’s white cuffs. George chuckled and let her sniff his hand before she gave it a lick and then leaned her head up into his palm. George smiled softly and pet her happily.

“ What’s her name?”

“ Patches.” The mentioned cat then crawled up into George’s lap and rolled over onto her back, reached up to play with George’s hands as he tried to keep petting her. George chortled and Dream scooted over closer to the both of them. “ She usually takes a while to warm up to people… I guess she really likes you.” 

George hummed and nodded, not taking his eyes off the adorable cat. “ She kind of reminds me of you.” 

Dream gave George a weird confused and slightly startled look,” What makes you say that?”

“ Mm, I mean she just approached me first and kind of just got comfortable.” George glanced over to Dream with a knowing and teasing smirk.

Dream chuckled and his shoulders dropped as he shyly looked at Patches. “ Oh. I thought you were going to say that it was because we both liked you right away.” George nodded with a tiny smile as he slowly looked at Patches once more before his eyes widened, George’s head whipped over to look at Dream again only to see the man already staring at him. Yellow eyes. A blush made its way up his neck all the way to his ears then spread to his cheeks and nose like a wildfire. 

Patches slowly rolled back over onto her stomach and looked between the two boys, who seemingly were having a stare off. She swiftly made her way off George’s lap and disappeared. Neither one noticed. Dream was about to say something before George beat him to it.

“ Do you mean that?” George slightly leaned closer unconsciously and Dream felt himself blushing harder than before. George could see that Dream’s whole face was probably red now that the area around his eyes was growing red too. “ Or are you just… joking with me?”

Dream felt his throat go dry so he said nothing, he was glad he wore a mask because without his George would see his mouth hanging open stupidly. Dream nodded quickly and managed a small,” Yeah. I mean it.” 

George’s previous poker face from when he’d asked the question slightly broke as he smiled timidly. He’d never really dated anyone nor had he thought deeply about his sexuality. It was just something he’d never really thought was important to think about, it still wasn’t, but he was sure of something. George realized he did somewhat fancy Dream. He wouldn’t admit how much he did, just that there was something about Dream that he liked in a romantic way. Dream gave George a somewhat nervous and hopeful look which made George’s heart melt. 

George opened his mouth to say anything, to tell Dream that he liked him as well when a cat jumped onto his back and pushed him forward. George yelped and Dream quickly caught onto George who’d already latched onto his hoodie. Patches then hopped off and padded around seemingly looking proud of her work. George was right in Dream’s arms, staring up at the man with a slightly startled gaze, hands balled into tight fists as he gripped the hoodie tightly. Dream held onto George’s torso, holding him close and staring at George with the same gaze. They both were startled simply from the sudden burst to their little bubble yet they went back to their own little world, not even sparing Patches a glance. Their faces were so so close. Only an inch apart. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

“ I like you too,” George whispered breathlessly. Dream nodded, still wide eyed and dazed as he slowly leaned in. 

“ I like you too.” George let out a small breath of laughter and lightly bit his bottom lip.

“ I know… You told me.” 

“ Oh yeah.” 

George’s eyes fluttered and Dream gulped, just taking in all of his features. From the little specks in George’s eyes to all his little barely visible from far away freckles. Dream simply couldn’t look away.

George on the other hand was itching to see the rest of Dream’s face. Of course he loved Dream’s eyes, every little tiny detail his eyes could barely tell apart, but he wanted to be able to memorize every detail that Dream seemed to be doing with him. “ Can I take your mask off?” George whispered, it was small but still confident. Somehow still treading carefully yet straightforward. Dream slowly nodded and he slid his hand up George’s torso so it was now placed just perfectly at the small of George’s back. All of Dream’s worries seemed to just melt away in the warm safe bubble they’d created. Every scar he’d been so insecure of everyone seeing simply didn’t seem so significant when George was staring into his eyes like he was the only person in the world who seemed to matter. 

George’s hand slowly made its way up to where it was just about to take Dream’s mask off when Dream seemed to snap out of whatever lovesick daze he was in and he instantly gripped George’s wrist, holding it away. A distant hazy look in his eyes as George jolted and pulled away instantly, not able to get his hand back with how tight Dream’s grip was. George winced and his expression turned to a cold glare as he hissed,” Let go of my wrist, Dream!” 

Dream blinked and then quickly let go, George pulled his hand back to his chest and rubbed his wrist as if he’d been burned by the sun. Dream panicked but he didn’t say anything. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


George had a nasty habit. Granted he wasn’t the only person who had this bad habit, clearly Dream did too, and so did many other people. Whenever a particularly awkward or bad situation occurred with someone, he would usually just avoid them. Sometimes until he could pretend it never happened or sometimes he would simply never talk to that person again. 

It’s been a week and a half since that day when George went to Dream’s house. 

A week and a half since they almost kissed.

A week and a half since Dream rejected George. 

Well, George wasn’t sure if Dream had actually rejected him since he’d walked out right after it happened. Leaving out of sheer embarrassment and humiliation and seeing the situation as way too awkward for him to act like nothing had happened. Dream had called for George from his apartment doorway, which made George think that Dream hadn’t rejected him, but here he was now. Sitting next to Sapnap who had finally agreed to coming to the book club, even though George hadn’t asked him to come this time, and sitting across from Dream who was currently preoccupied with flirting with Fundy.

George refused to look in Dream’s direction the rest of the time. Not when Fundy was talking about his book. Not when Dream was talking about George’s favourite book. Not when Wilbur, who was sitting right next to Dream, began scolding Tommy, who sat right next to Wilbur. Not even a glance in the mere direction he knew Dream sat. 

But he could hear. He could hear every flirtatious line thrown the fox’s way. And he could hear every wheeze and every laugh and every single thing that Dream did. George had never wished to trade his color blindness for being deaf instead. 

He tried to reason with himself. Internally one side of his mind was screaming at him that he shouldn’t care at all. That Dream wasn’t worth it and he got out lucky if the man was moving on right after that. George didn’t even like him that much in the first place. George had blamed the feelings he thought he felt on the moment they had. _Anyone would think they liked someone like that if they were about to kiss them._

“- Gosh, you’re so cute.” George tuned back into the world, hearing Dream exhale a few breathy laughs. George’s heart fluttered and he looked over only to see Dream looking at Fundy who was blushing. George scowled and looked away.

_“ We get it. He’s cute, now go flirt somewhere else.”_

Any talking in the book club stopped. George was confused and looked around only to see wide eyes staring at him again. George’s face dropped and he visibly paled. _I did not just think out loud again._ A sense of deja vu slapped him in the face, only this time Bad didn’t happily explain himself. No, Sapnap instead read George like a book- _Oh how ironic_ \- and whispered to him. “ I think you did.” 

George gulped and grabbed his bag, abruptly standing up, and left quickly. Not saying a word and not looking at anyone. He heard someone follow him, Sapnap most likely, but he didn’t slow down or stop. He didn’t cry either. George wasn’t a baby, just humiliated and embarrassed. “ And here I thought nothing could ruin this book club for me.” George muttered dryly as he walked out the library and down the steps to the parking lot. He still heard Sapnap following him wordlessly and he sighed, stopping in his tracks. “ What the hell is wrong with me, Sapnap? I mean you would think I could keep my thoughts inside my brain since I do it so much. But of course a few of the bad ones always manage to slip out. Like come on! I don’t even care if he flirts with Fundy, he can go lick a trash bin for all I care.” George glared at the floor and when he heard nothing he was about to keep talking when the person spoke. It wasn’t Sapnap.

“ You really wouldn’t care if I licked a trash bin?” 

George pretty much died from even more embarrassment. Of course it had to be Dream who followed him. _I can’t catch a break can I?_ “ You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“ But I did.” The voice was much closer than before, practically a foot behind him.

George swallowed and slowly turned to look beside him, his arms now crossed on instinct. “ It wasn’t for your ears to hear.” 

“ Sorry then, but I did hear what you said anyway. Did you really mean it?” Dream’s tone was far too leveled for George’s liking, but he managed to keep his own tone even as well. 

“ Yes. You can lick every trash bin you see for all I care.”

“ If I did would that make you feel better?” 

George scoffed and shook his head,” I literally said I wouldn’t care.”

“ I don’t believe that for a second though.” Dream said firmly and now he was much closer. George shivered and still averted his eyes to the side and stared at the floor. “ I’m sure you would care just as much as you care right now.”

“ You don’t know that.” George stated sharply. He didn’t know what he was even referring to. The trash bins, Dream flirting with Fundy, how he just embarrassed himself in the book club, how he embarrassed himself _again_ in front of Dream when he thought he was talking to Sapnap. 

“ We both know that’s a lie. I know you well enough, George.” Dream sighed and this time he sounded much more disappointed. George didn’t know who, but he hoped for Dream’s sake it wasn’t at him. George knew he was right but he was too stubborn to admit it.

“ You clearly don't because I don’t care.” George muttered and he saw Dream’s hand reach out about to lightly hold his arm but he reacted quickly and turned away. “ Why don’t you just go back to flirting with Fundy? Clearly you like toying with people’s feelings and I refuse to be toyed with again by the same person.” George heard the quick intake of a breath, like Dream had been submerged in a bucket of ice and water as his hand pulled back.

“ George I-” George heard it again, that disappointment. George knew it was Dream being disappointed at himself,” I’m sorry.” George felt all of the negative emotions bubbling in him simmer down. The enraged waves crashing against his head slowly calmed and his shoulders fell. “ I’m so sorry George, but you didn’t have to go avoiding me like that. You haven’t talked to me in a week and half! Jeez, knowing you, you'd probably never talk to me again!” The waves crashed again once more and he whipped around finally glaring at those familiar yellow eyes. 

“ Oh, you cannot blame this all on me! You avoided me just as much as I avoided you.” George let one of his arms be uncrossed just to poke his index finger roughly against Dream’s chest. Dream backed up and resisted the urge to rub the spot. 

“ I only avoided you because I saw you were avoiding me!” Dream raised his voice to match George’s which only angered the brown haired man further.

“ That’s bullshit! You and I both know if you weren’t trying to avoid me you would have annoyed me to death! Just like you said Dream, I know you well enough.” George glared right into those beautiful yellow eyes. They gave away everything. How Dream knew he was right and how Dream didn’t know what else to say. “ You didn’t actually like me, and when you led me on right up until it was about to happen, and you probably would’ve kept stringing me along if you weren’t so stupidly insecure about your dumb face. I bet you look like a toad underneath your stupid mask.” George watched as the look changed to one of anger and he leaned back at the sight. George knew he pushed each and every button Dream had. While George had always been so much better at concealing his emotions than Dream, he’d failed at doing so every single time in this argument and George knew he was going to get it. George really didn’t hold it against Dream if he went off on him right now. George could scratch having an argument with someone on the steps of the library off his bucket list now though, at least.

“ NO! You do not get to say that to me, George!” Dream yelled and George couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden loudness,” I’m really sorry I hurt your precious little feelings, but you do not get to put all the blame on me either! And you don’t get to be an asshole about something I’m uncomfortable with! You don’t have that right! You don’t know how I feel about you either!! I could hate your stupid face and goggles just as much as you hate mine right now, so you don’t get to put words in my mouth! I like you George but I don’t like this side of you! And if you’re gonna be such a jerk about everything, maybe I dodged a bullet by avoiding you and joke-flirting with Fundy, I mean he seems to be way nicer about it anyway!” Dream huffed and his chest heaved as he finally calmed down from his anger high. But the damage had already been done. 

They had both hurt one another equally and they weren’t in the right mindset to try and correct everything they had said with the things they had wanted to say. So many unspoken words they couldn’t share. George’s hurt look quickly disappeared and Dream had wondered if he’d ever even seen it. Instead George wore a hard look, like he’d bitten into something disgusting but couldn’t spit it out, and he scoffed. “ Yeah. Maybe we both dodged a bullet, Dream.” With that George spun around on his heel and walked down the rest of the stairs quickly. He left Dream there without a second thought and quickly sent a text to Sapnap that he was walking home, since Sapnap had been George’s ride to the library, and kept walking.

  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


Sapnap was really tired. His best friends were being angsty jerks and he just wanted to hang out with them, just one or both of them, without the other complaining about the other. Sapnap was tired and fed up with Dream and George and their bullshit. “ I just don’t know what to do anymore, Karl. They both clearly still like each other and refuse to admit it now. And they’re both being too stubborn to even see each other! George even blocked Dream’s number and has refused to go back to the book club. George loves the book club! And he’s not gonna go back because of Dream- it’s just so frustrating! Not to mention Dream keeps going just to spite George when he comes back, but George literally said he isn’t, well he didn’t tell Dream that, but still I don’t have the heart to tell him. So I’m not gonna, but I’m just glad Dream isn’t flirting with Fundy anymore. I mean that plan was very stupid, trying to flirt with Fundy to get George to talk to him. I mean what did he think was gonna happen?”

Karl just nodded and then sighed,” I honestly thought they were already together. I don’t know why they’ve decided to dance around each other so much. I don’t understand about half of what you said by the way, but I will say George and Dream seemed so cute together before. I feel bad for Fundy though, but I think he already knew Dream wasn’t actually into him.” Sapnap nodded in agreement and rested his head on Karl’s shoulder. They were at Karl’s house and chilling on his couch. 

“ Do you think I should interfere?”

Karl shifted around and then began playing with Sapnap’s hair, careful of not undoing the bandana. “ I’d say if they’re still not talking for another week and one of them mentions making up, then yeah. You should probably interfere. I mean they’re also losing a great friendship because of this, not a relationship.” 

Sapnap nodded and smiled at Karl appreciatively. “ You always give the best advice.”

Karl smiled brightly and kissed the top of Sapnap’s head,” I’m glad you think so! Now can we watch the movie now, or are you going to still complain about Dream and George complaining about one another?” Karl teased.

Sapnap flushed and then smirked, tackling Karl in a hug,” Oh shut up!” The two of them fell into a fit of giggles.

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


It had been a week.

A week of complaining.

A week of angst.

A week of the five stages of grief (not really). 

A week of Sapnap completely growing more and more tired of his heartbroken friends.

Heartbreak didn’t look great on them, in fact they looked awful.

And irritation didn’t look great on Sapnap.

So here the three were, sitting in Sapnap’s living room. Sapnap stood in front of the door and had locked it so no one could leave or escape the situation. His apartment was the only place he could legally keep his hurt best friends until they decided to make up. And even though he knew Dream was crazy, Sapnap knew Dream wasn’t crazy enough to scale out the seventh floor of his apartment building windows. 

George stood stiffly by the bar counter separating the tiny kitchen from the mini hallway and living room, he’d just been shoved in by Sapnap before the man had locked the door and kept his back against it. Sapnap could see and feel the betrayal and disdain leaking off George in waves to him. _This is for the best, sorry George. You’ll thank me after this._ Of course there could always be a chance this could go badly, but as Sapnap as their mediator hopefully the two’s stubbornness wouldn’t be that bad of an issue.

Dream sat on the couch, but he had turned to face George fully. Dream had been hanging out with Sapnap for almost an hour. You could see his wide eyes full of so much longing, hurt, and shock. Sapnap sighed, it seemed the only person they would have to worry about trying to leave was George for now. Dream seemed to want to fix what had happened once he saw George. Sapnap could tell in an instant.

“ Hey George! Glad you could come over.” Sapnap smiled at George innocently, and George only glared at him. 

“ Sapnap, move. I’m leaving.” 

Sapnap sighed and lightly pushed George away from the door,” Please! Just hear me out real quick, you won’t be stuck in the room alone with Dream if you don’t want to be. I’ll be here to mediate it if you want. Just _please_ talk to him! I’m really tired of hearing you both complain about each other to me, and literally neither of you can lie to me. I know you both want to fix this, so just get it over with alright?” Sapnap placed his hands on George’s shoulder, giving him a pleading look. George stared at his face, eyes searching, before he closed them and sighed in defeat. 

“ Fine. Alright. I’ll do it for you, Sapnap.” 

“ Great!” The mentioned man perked up like a Christmas tree and he lightly nudged George towards the couch. George sat on the opposite end of where Dream sat. George hadn’t looked at Dream since he entered the apartment, and just stared at his feet. Sapnap gave them both a searching look, asking them if they wanted him there or not. When he saw they both wanted him to leave he smiled softly and gave them a wave before exiting his apartment. 

Sapnap:

I’ll be at Karl’s if you two need me!

Let me know when I can come back, but I’ll probably just end up staying over at Karl’s

Please don’t makeout makeup on my bed, the couch is all game though ;)

2:45 p.m.

_Read by George, Dream_

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


It had been about fifteen minutes since Sapnap’s message to the group chat. George had unblocked Dream about three days ago once Sapnap assured George that Dream wouldn’t contact him, but he still hadn’t gone back to the book club. But now that all seemed dumb as he sat on the other side of the couch from Dream. They hadn’t said anything since Sapnap left and neither really knew where to start, or who should start. 

The tension was thick and the emotions swirled around their heads like sharks and vultures. George heard Dream take in a deep breath, and he stiffened, preparing himself for if the latter was about to say anything. “ George…” George sharply inhaled a fresh new breath of air. He missed Dream saying his name. “ I- I am so sorry. For what happened, and… and for what I said. I didn’t mean a lot of what I said- I mean the stuff about my insecurities and all that I meant, but the stuff at the end… I’m sorry.” George’s shoulders fell and the waves that had been rolling around seemed to finally still and stay calm. 

“ I forgive you, Dream. I am so very sorry for everything too, and for what I said. You were right, I had no right to say what I said… and I’m sorry about all the jealousy. I swear I don’t have a jealousy problem! I just- I guess it hurt seeing you flirt with someone else instead of trying to help me fix what happened in the first place…” George stared down at his hands and picked at his nails.

“ No!” George slightly jumped at the sudden outburst and he turned to give Dream a shocked look, who now gave him more shy eyes. “ I- sorry, I meant no. What I did was stupid, I didn’t know why I thought me flirting with someone else would get you to talk to me, it was really stupid-”

“ Yeah, it was.” Dream pouted, and George didn’t need to see his face to realize this fact. George felt all of the uneasiness begin to wash off of him, all the tension slowly fading away.

Dream’s eyes quickly took on a smug look though,” Yeah. But I mean it’s kind of hard to fix things when you were avoiding me left and right. You even blocked my number.” 

George’s face flushed and he looked away,” Sapnap told you.” He heard a chuckle from his left and he slowly smiled. 

“ Yeah, he did. After I asked him about it.”

George snorted and shook his head. “ You’re an idiot.” 

“ Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Dream said easily and slowly slid over next to George. They were both blushing, but Dream was the only one able to see the other’s blush. Since Dream had on a mask, and George wasn’t looking at him anyway.

“ Mm, yeah…” George hummed and picked at a loose string on the couch. “ I know this isn’t going to clear all of this up, and we’ll have a lot to work on after this whole mess, but I hope we can go back to normal? Not pretend this didn’t happen and not just forgive each other completely-”

“-But grow? Together?” Dream finished and George finally looked over and met Dream’s eyes. 

George smiled and they hugged, meeting each other halfway. They both couldn’t be happier to get the other back, not for any romantic reasons, just because they missed one another. “ I can’t believe I was going to let myself miss out on the best friendship of a lifetime…” George whispered and he felt Dream nod in agreement, a nose being buried into his hair.

“ Neither could I.” 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Sapnap sighed and looked up from Karl’s lap to see the boy’s face. “ They still haven’t answered me. It’s been eight hours, I figured it would take two hours at most for them to make up, and I haven’t received any text if one of them got thrown out a window or made up and kissed and traumatized my neighbors.” Karl snickered and played with Sapnap’s hair, looking from his tiktoks to Sapnap’s face. 

“ I’m sure your neighbors are fine. And so is Dream and George, I mean I bet they’ve already made up. Besides you were gonna stay over anyway, who cares. Let’s just play some minecraft and then watch all the High School Musical movies until we fall asleep.” 

Sapnap dropped his phone onto the couch and sat up quickly with an energetic smile,” Bet! Let’s goooo!” Sapnap launched off the couch to go get the xbox controllers, Karl just smiling and seeing Sapnap’s phone light up with a message.

Dream:

We made up!

We’re gonna crash at your place though because I’m too tired to drive back and Gogy already fell asleep :))

9:37 p.m.

A picture of George sleeping slumped up against Dream’s side, head lolled onto Dream’s shoulder in a comfortable position due to their height difference, and Dream’s hand throwing up a cringey peace sign next to his face. Karl smiled brightly yet softly at that and Sapnap came back with two controllers and all the High School Musical movies. Also with a bizarre amount of snacks.

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


It’d been half a month since everything was fixed and patched up. Sapnap started coming to the book club more often with both Dream and George, yet ditched them after to hang out with Karl and a new book club member, Quackity. Dream nor George minded that at all seeing as they liked spending time together when it was just the two of them just as much, maybe a little bit more than they led on. 

Speaking of Dream and George, they’d been even closer than before after making up. They were strict on being best friends no matter what, their feelings towards each other hadn’t been mentioned beyond that, and they were both fine with it. Dream ended up clearing things up with Fundy, apologising and everything, Fundy understood and since it hadn’t really gone on for much more than a day he was pretty much fine. It stung a little, but the two were okay and leaving each other alone. Dream of course didn’t tell George anything about Fundy besides saying that he wasn’t interested in him, and he never was. That he had his eyes on someone else. George had an idea of who, but never said anything more on the topic.

George and Dream went back to their mutual low key pining, their open joke-flirting, and their hushed whispers to each other in the book club. George did end up going back and apologized to everyone, especially to Fundy about his last outburst and everything had gone back to normal. Only George and Dream were always attached at the hip. They were basically inseparable now whenever they had a chance to hang out, Sapnap even began to feel slightly like a third wheel but he was happy for them.

George was now in Dream’s apartment, eyes closed as he stood in the hallway and was being pushed and guided to wherever Dream wanted him to go. Hands over his eyes because he’d tried to peek a few times all the way over here. At some point Dream was just going to let George follow him by his voice, but when George bumped into a door, wall, and his landlady Dream opted to take George’s hand to guide him. They both blushed for a little bit, that was until George tripped over a potted plant and nearly killed them both on their way to the elevator. So now Dream had his hands on George’s waist, pushing him along and making sure to just move George from walking into things, and despite them both feeling completely flustered the entire time they couldn’t stop laughing and giggling either. 

“ Dreeeeam!” George groaned and stopped, throwing his head back against Dream’s shoulder. “ Where even are we?! I feel like you’ve taken me all around America at this point!” 

Dream let out a wheeze and George’s heart stuttered,” Relax Georgie! We are almost there, I just gotta take you over to the couch and then-”

“ Woah! You’re not even taking me out to dinner first? And here I was beginning to think you were a gentleman- well not really, but still.” George snickered when he heard a really flustered yell of his name followed by another wheeze. 

“ You’re such an idiot!” Dream shook his head and then lightly pushed George to the couch before he let go and went off to his room. “ Go sit down- don’t open your eyes! I have to get something really quick.” George heard loud bounding footsteps as he blindy situated himself into a comfortable sitting position on the couch. “ I MEAN IT GEORGE!!”

George giggled and teased,” I’m gonna open my eyes!” 

“ DON’T YOU DARE!!” 

“ YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!”

“ GEORGE!!”

“ FIVE!”

“ NO- STOP DON’T!!” 

“ FOUR!!”

George heard a box fall in the background, Dream letting out a loud ow, which only made George cackle.

“ THREE!!!”

A victorious gasp.

“ TWO!!”

Bounding footsteps again, just this time coming closer.

“ ONE AND A HAALF!!”

“ I’M HERE GEORGE! I’m here!! Jeez you’re so impatient!” 

George just gave Dream a cheeky grin to where he assumed the man was standing tall in front of him, he still had his hands over his eyes. “ One?”

“ One. You can open them now.” 

George opened his eyes and hissed as his eyes had to readjust to the light. “ Jeez, you had me close my eyes for so long I’m not only colourblind, now I can’t see with the lights on.”

Dream let out a breathy little wheeze and George blinked away the yellowish-white bright circles from his eyes before he stared at his oh so familiar clout goggles held in one tanned hand. George gave Dream an unamused look as he took them and put them on. “ All that suspense just to return my goggles I left here?”

Dream just laughed quietly, but that’s when George noticed his other hand was held behind him. “ Wait what’s that you’re holding behind you?”

Dream’s eyes crinkled and he pulled out a sleek box. A box George had only seen online very few times. George’s eyes widened and he shook his head,” No… No Dream, you didn’t.”

“ Oh I did.”

“ Dream!!” 

The man just laughed and took out an identical looking pair to George’s clout goggles out of the box and held them out to George. “ I did a lot of research, and I made sure they were legit before I decided to finally give them to you. It was also easy to get the custom design of what I wanted when you left your glasses here that night.” George looked at the glasses then Dream multiple times in disbelief then shock before he jumped up and hugged Dream tightly. Dream hugged right back obviously.

“ You’re literally an idiot, I’m not even going to ask you how much these were. I’m pretty sure you’ll break my brain and I’ll be in a never ending debt- well I guess I already am anyway.” George muttered dryly, but Dream could hear the appreciation anyway.

Dream held George close and buried his face into the crook of George’s neck. “ As long as I’m the first thing you see with those on, you’ll have already repaid your debt to me.” 

George felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he chuckled lightly,” You’re such a simp… Alright, well let’s do this. You wanna be the first thing I see, and I want to see what colour your eyes actually are. And what type of gross yellow or green your hoodie is, because even with my colour blindness I can tell the colour is horrendous. I mean it actually looks like neon piss.” 

Dream let out a loud cackle and a very low dip in a wheeze that reminded George of llama or camel before he quickly righted himself up after about five minutes, finally calming down. George stood stiffly, nervousness and excitement buzzing around him anxiously. Dream practically mirrored him as he stood across from George. Shifting his weight side by side. “ On three?” George nodded and tossed his regular clout goggles onto the couch.

“ Alright, three.”

They both took in a deep breath.

“ Two.” George closed his eyes and put the glasses on. He could hear shuffling from Dream.

“ One.” They both exhaled and then George opened his eyes, a gasp getting stuck right in his throat.

There stood Dream in all of his glory. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever and they were so easy to read with their nervousness, the panic, all of his anxieties and insecurities. And wow all of the gorgeous greens his eyes were made of. But that’s not the only thing that made George gasp. It was the fact that he could actually see Dream’s face with all of the same emotions his eyes displayed out right on him. A few scars littered all over his face and it wasn’t just the eyebrow scar he could see anymore. No, there was one going down his cheek, one on his temple, a few by his mouth, and one along his jaw, dipping down to his neck. George thought Dream was still beautiful nonetheless. “ Like what you see?” Dream’s tone was on edge and George wanted nothing more than to fix that,” It’s fine, you can take a picture if you really want.” George let out a small laugh at the familiar phrase before he walked up and hesitantly cupped Dream’s face.

“ Thank you for showing me, you didn’t have too.” George said first and Dream seemed to still be so tense as he took in another breath,” You look very handsome, Dream.” Dream gave George a smile and his face seemed to light up, like a little puppy, and George couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. 

“ Thanks, George.” Dream placed a hand over the one George used to cup his cheek and George seemed to melt. He felt like puddy. George didn’t even care to see anything else, that was until he caught a glimpse of a hideous neon green at the bottom of his eyes. 

“ Oh- Dream that’s the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen! Why were you so insecure about your face?? You should’ve been insecure about that hoodie- gosh my eyes! Dream they’re burning!! I’d rather look at piss again.” George was being a bit over dramatic now as he pulled away and shielded his eyes from Dream’s hoodie.

Dream just made an indignant noise and sputtered,” Wh- WHAAAT?! My hoodie is literally not _that_ bad George! You are literally just being a baby now! George- George get off the couch! Stop looking like a dead roach- Geooorge!!” Dream groaned and lightly kicked his melodramatic friend’s leg. He had his tongue sticking out as he pretended to be dead on the couch. “ Oh my GOD, George! You’re supposed to be looking around at the world!! Not pretending to be dead on my damn couch!” George finally stopped playing dead and then narrowed his eyes at Dream.

“ For my own eyes sake, I sincerely hope your car is not the same colour.” George’s eyes were unfortunately proven wrong later.

  
  


_______________________________

It had been yet another week since that day and both boys were even further attached. As if they were in their honeymoon phase, but still unofficial. At this point they both had clearly expressed their interest, but both were far too oblivious to the other’s feeling it went over their heads. They were best friends after all and they assumed the other wanted it to stay that way, of course they were a bit wrong. Everyone who had at first found it adorable, tease worthy, were now just banging their heads against the wall waiting for them to finally get it over with. 

Of course the day George came to the book club without Dream he looked like he was a walking zombie. He sat down between Bad and Tommy. George looked like he was trying to swallow a pill that was too hard to swallow and everyone could tell. The usual reserved face that hid everything was lacking, maybe it would have made more sense if it was only in front of Dream or Sapnap, but no. Everyone could see it and it made them uneasy. 

Dream, who had been sitting across from where George sat with the energy of an eager puppy practically deflated when George not only didn’t sit in the seat he saved for him, but looked like he’d just been given the worst news of his life. Dream tried to gain George’s attention the entire time during book club, not one thing he tried worked. No one even dared to mention George’s state, especially after Tommy tried to make a joke for George to react to and merely received a defeated sigh and slightly nasty look before he returned his gaze to his book. When Bad asked if George would like to share last, George was about to say no, but then he changed his mind.

“ Um, okay so… I actually haven’t read anything lately. I've been, um, pretty busy,” George fiddled with the poorly treated cover of his book, and that was when Dream realized it was the one George let him borrow. “ But I was planning on reading _Watcher In The Shadows_ by Geoffrey Household. It was recommended to me by a really good friend, one of my best friends actually. I was planning on starting it tonight since I’ll have a… lot of time to read it then.” George took in a deep breath and finally looked up at everyone with a genuine smile. “ I just wanted to say thank you guys. This book club has been the best thing to ever happen to me, I’ve gained so many wonderful, annoying, but great friends from this and I wouldn’t ever want to leave it for the world. You guys have truly become my family.” George stared back at the book shyly before he yelped when he was tackled in a hug by Bad, then Karl, and then Tommy and Tubbo. Quackity jumped on him afterwards and soon everyone in the circle had joined in on the giant group hug, with George right at the center.

“ We love you too, George!” Niki said warmly and Quackity sniffled and pretended to blow his nose on George’s shoulder as he fake cried, muttering many loving things in Spanish. 

“ Aye! Don’t go gettin’ all sappy on us now, Gogy.” Tommy muttered and Wilbur shot him a look. 

“ What he’s trying to say is that you’ll always be family to us, George.” 

Bad nodded firmly and squeezed George tighter,” You lil’ muffin! We love you, never forget that!” 

“ Yeah, Gogy! You’re one of a kind, you made this book club so much more fun. Without you I never would’ve joined,” Karl smiled sweetly. 

The rest of the group continued to spout out loving words to George, and George would be lying if he said it took everything in him not to cry right on the spot. “ I love you guys too, but um… We’ve passed club time, and I’ve actually got to go.” Everyone quickly dispersed and said their byes to one another. George said goodbye back to them as he gathered his things and his eyes slowly stared up at the one and only Dream. George’s smile was bittersweet as he put his messenger bag on and held the book to his chest. “ Hey Dream.”

“ Hey, Georgie.” Dream smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes and George could tell. His tone was all off too, soft but less genuine. “ What was all that about?” 

George blinked and stared down at the floor,” Nothing. Um, would you mind if I kept your book?”

Dream looked confused before he slowly nodded,” Oh. Sure, I don’t mind if you keep it.” Dream smiled and this time it reached his eyes. George smiled back, it was still very bittersweet and then he checked the time and shuffled around slightly. 

“ Thank you, Dream. Really. For everything.” George reached out and rubbed Dream’s arm before getting on his tippy toes and hugging Dream tightly around the neck. “ You really mean a lot to me, you’re probably the one thing I’ll always be the most grateful to the book club for. Goodbye, Dream.” George squeezed him before letting go and quickly jogging out of the library and Dream just stood there watching him go. 

His gut instinct told him to go and run after George, to bring him back or to stop him for some reason and he didn’t. He watched as George bid his goodbyes to all of their friends as he passed them and then took off out the side door exit. _Why’s he using that exit?_ Dream thought and then his heart sank a bit, _Why did that goodbye seem so… final?_

Suddenly the front door to the library burst open and Sapnap appeared completely panicky and frazzled, very upset about something. _Okay now this is just really odd._ He watched as Sapnap looked around the library before his eyes landed on Dream and he booked it over. “ Where’s George?!” 

Dream sighed and crossed his arms. _Are they arguing again? I swear these two are going to drive me insane with their bickering._ “ I’m not going to tell you, Sapnap. You know this. I don’t get why you try to always-” 

“ No, Dude!” Sapnap cut off Dream and gripped his shoulders, shaking Dream a bit,” Where is George?! This is serious, did he already leave?” The serious tone Sapnap’s voice took made Dream tense and he really didn’t like it. His gut was really scorching him with the fact he hadn’t kept George a little longer now, that he didn’t stop him like his gut told him too.

“ He- He just left. Sapnap what’s going on?” Dream stared intently and Sapnap cursed under his breath. 

“ Oh my god, DUDE! George literally called me like, an hour ago telling me he was leaving!” Sapnap let go of Dream’s shoulders and ran his hands into his hair. “ The dumbass literally just decided to up and leave with no notice!” 

“ Wait what? Leaving??” Dream gave Sapnap an even more confused look. Every instinct in him was just burning him to not care or ask and to just keep going. 

“ Yeah, leaving!! Dream he’s going back to the UK! He got fucking kicked out his apartment because his stupid landlord upped the rent and he’d already been in some debt from his previous times not being able to pay rent. So his landlord kicked him out without any notice, he said he’s going back to live with his parents for a bit.” Sapnap explained hurriedly and cursed.

Dream scowled and lightly shoved Sapnap’s shoulder,” Dude don’t joke about stuff like that. It’s not funny.” 

Sapnap scowled right back at him and shoved Dream back, much harder than Dream had shoved him. “ I’m not fucking joking, Dream!! Why would I joke about this?!” 

Dream huffed and threw his arms up,” I don’t know! But if he did get kicked out why wouldn’t he ask to move in with us??” 

“ Well he told me he didn’t feel like fourth wheeling at Karl’s since I’m about to move into his house with Quackity!” Sapnap ran his hands through his hair, accidentally taking his bandana off, and went to fix it. 

“ Okay, then why didn’t he ask me then?! We’re best friends- he didn’t even tell me!” Dream’s voice raised an octave now the panic was starting to scorch him. So many questions and emotions filling his head and Dream cursed under his breath. His face felt hot. 

Sapnap turned to Dream and sighed. “ He told me he didn’t want to room with you because he didn’t know if he could handle just rooming with you as his best friend.” 

Dream blinked. _What?_

Sapnap then had a sudden look of realization and his face lit up. “ Oh my god, why didn’t I think of it sooner. Sapnap pulled his phone out of his pocket and began tapping the screen hurriedly.

“ What? Sapnap what are you doing??” 

“ Oh I’m just pulling up the GPS for you.” 

“ What?!” 

“ You heard me, now here’s the plan. You get to that airport and you do whatever the hell it takes to keep George here. Whatever it fucking takes. Hopefully by then everything will finally click for you.” Sapnap shoved his phone in Dream hands and began pushing Dream out the library. Dream’s head was swirling around in complete and utter confusion.

“ How am I going to do that?! You literally just said he didn’t want to room with me!” Dream turned to Sapnap and passed Bad who was talking to Wilbur with slightly saddened faces. When they saw Sapnap pushing Dream towards the exit they seemed to light up, catching Sapnap’s look.

“ Sorry for not stopping George!! I saw your message late,” Bad called out to Sapnap and then winked at Dream. “ Good luck! I know everything will go fine!” _Huh?_

Wilbur smiled and gave Dream a reassuring nod,” Don’t be nervous, he’ll say yes!” _What?_

Sapnap huffed and tapped the back of Dream’s head. “ Do you think you could go any slower?? We’re kind of in a hurry! You have to catch George before he gets on his plane.” 

“ Sapnap I literally don’t know what is going on! Catch George before his plane?? What are you even talking about?” Dream turned to look at Sapnap again and Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

“ Do I literally have to spell it out for you?” 

“ Yes.” 

“ GO GET YOUR MANS!!” Karl yelled and Dream’s head shot over to look at the former. Quackity was whooping and hollering and then they both got shushed by the librarian. 

Quackity scowled and shook his fist at the lady,”¡NO PUEDES SILENCIAR EL VERDADERO AMOR!” _Amor? Love?? Get my mans?_

Sapnap pushed Dream past the two who were now arguing with the librarian, well Quackity was, and the more people from the book club who had lingered around in the library, by the entrance, on the library steps, and in the parking lot the more cheers he got and more kind words of reassurance. Dream was now being pushed into his car, Sapnap reaching over to set up the GPS. Dream buckled himself in and gripped the steering wheel before staring at Sapnap, confusion still written in his eyes.

Sapnap just smiled softly and patted his shoulder,” Go get Gogy. Make sure he doesn’t leave, I’m sure you’ll understand by the time you get there. Now hurry!! If you get a ticket for speeding I’ll pay for it. I don’t even care.” Sapnap slammed the door shut and took a few steps back before cupping his hands over his mouth and yelling,” GO YOU SIMP!!” 

And Dream did. He drove out the library parking lot and followed the GPS quickly without going over the speed limit. “ What the hell was everyone talking about?” Dream muttered to himself and tapped his finger in the steering wheel. He thought back to the reason Sapnap had told him about why George didn’t want to ask him.

_Sapnap turned to Dream and sighed. “ He told me he didn’t want to room with you because he didn’t know if he could handle just rooming with you as his best friend.”_

“ What does that even mean?? Does he not want to be friends anymore? Is he like, dropping me? I thought we were going good.” 

Dream thought back to everything they’d been through together throughout the past few months. It had been quite a lot. They met, he tried to flirt with George and George always played hard to get or as if he wasn’t interested.

Dream’s mind thought back to what Bad had said. _“ Good luck! I know everything will go fine!”_

“ Go fine? Everything? Like me stopping George from leaving the whole continent. I mean we may be best friends but he didn’t even want to room with me because we are best friends!” Dream huffed,” And then Bad winked! I didn’t even know he could do that, and then Wilbur. What the heck did Wilbur mean??” 

_” Don’t be nervous, he’ll say yes!”_

“ Say yes. Say yes to what? Me asking him to room with me? To not leave??” Dream made a quick and sharp left turn but then was rudely stopped by a red light at another intersection. Dream’s leg was bouncing with pure anxiety. _Can it turn green any faster?!_

_“ GO GET YOUR MANS!!”_

_”¡NO PUEDES SILENCIAR EL VERDADERO AMOR!”_

Dream blinked and quickly pulled out his phone, glancing up to make sure the light hadn’t turned green yet as he pulled up google translate. He typed it in best to his memory and spanish spelling, Google did have to correct him a bit, but he got his answer.

“ You can’t silence true love.” Dream was snapped out of his intense translating by a car honk behind him and he stuffed his phone away, continuing to drive quickly. “ Go get my man? She can’t silence true love? What the-” A red light ahead of him turned green and he just kept on following the GPS. 

_“ You get to that airport and you do whatever the hell it takes to keep George here. Whatever it fucking takes.”_ Sapnap’s voice repeated itself in his head. 

_“ Whatever it takes.”_

Dream took in a deep breath and took another turn. “ Whatever it takes. Wait.” Dream thought back to the almost kiss. They would’ve kissed if Dream hadn’t stopped George. George would’ve kissed him.

Dream thought about how George was hurt when he started to flirt with Fundy to get George to talk to him again. How he kept saying he didn’t want to be strung along again. “ Again.” Dream gasped and all the cogs in his head were turning now. So fast and piecing everything together finally. All their flirting now. Every unspoken word that almost reached each other. How long it took Dream to finally notice. George returned his feelings even after everything. George still liked him despite their argument. George didn’t want to room with him as best friends- “ He wants to be with me.” Dream said breathlessly and he ran a red light in a newfound determination. 

_“ Hopefully by then everything will finally click for you.”_

Dream was now driving fast and around cars, he wasn’t going to miss this flight no matter what. He’d break a thousand laws before letting George leave for who knows how long. Not when he had so many reasons to stay. Not when George could so easily stay with him. Not when George could actually be with him now. “ How did I not notice all the damn signs?! Dream you’re supposed to be smart!” He yelled at himself and slammed a hand on the steering wheel. 

“ George _please_ don’t be gone before I get there. Please.” Dream pleaded to every star in the universe, any possible gods that could hear him. He was not going to miss out on something that could be so wonderful. 

After about fifteen more minutes Dream was pulling up to the drop off area of the airport parking lot and pulling into a park on the side, not even caring for the wheel that accidentally drove onto the curb and sidewalk. He hopped out and ran in and began looking around. Checking his phone he realized he had several texts sent from Karl by Sapnap about which terminal he was in. Terminal D, Gate 404. 

“ I’m coming, George. Please wait for me.” Dream mumbled and began running his way through the airport, passing so many people. He nearly ran into four people and at some point he tripped over an actual child and some luggage. Of course he apologized repeatedly, but he still kept running. 

“ Hey you!! Sir you can’t go through there- Sir!” A security guard yelled at him as Dream pushed his way through the bag check area and quickly turned out of the man’s grasp. 

“ I’m sorry! I have someone I need to stop!” Dream called out before turning and following the long lines of people. “ Ugh. No! Not the stupid security! No no no, this is going to take so long.” Dream grumbled and began trying to squeeze his way through lines. “ I am so sorry- Excuse me! Sorry, coming through! Don’t worry I’m not getting on a flight, please just- hey okay ow! Let me just- thanks!” Dream huffed as he pushed his way into the front of the line through many, now angered, people. 

“ Uh sir! You have to get back in line and you have to remove your-” 

“ Yeah yeah, I know. My mask and all my accessories and shoes- look I don’t have time for this! I have to stop someone from getting on one of your stupid planes!” Dream ripped off his mask and tossed it onto one of the buckets. The security lady gasped at his face but Dream didn’t care at this point. He just needed to see George.

Taking this opportunity as she tried to regain her bearings on what to say Dream bolted through the metal detector, making it go off and he just kept running without looking behind him. “ Terminal four. Terminal four. Terminal- aha! Terminal four!” Dream ran over to it, shoving his way through the busy crowds. 

An announcement sounded throughout the airport speakers. “ Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 404D to London. We are now inviting all passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you.”

Dream cursed loudly, a lot of parents sending him nasty looks, and he apologised quickly. He was so close, so very close. Dream would get on that very flight if he had too. He wasn’t letting this slip through his fingers, not when he was almost there. Dream finally made it to the Gate area and looked around frantically. His eyes landing on George who had just finished his boarding pass and identification process and was heading into the plane. Dream’s heart soared but then dropped and then it did a little twirl. “ George!!!” He didn’t turn around.

“ GEORGE!!” Dream tried again and he grinned as he saw the former look around. _George._ Dream pushed through the crowd and while a majority of it kept on going in a rush of their own, the ones waiting and lost stared at him like he was a madman. 

“ GEORGE NOLFOUND!!” He saw George jump at hearing his full name and turn around quickly, wide eyed as they made eye contact. His jaw even dropped.

Dream only grinned brightly as he jogged up to George, finally beginning to catch his breath. “ Dr- _Dream?!_ What on earth are you doing here??” Dream took in full breaths practically taking every ounce of oxygen in the area as he stared down at George and placed his hands on his shoulders. George narrowed his eyes at Dream’s face and then gasped,” Hey wait. Where’s your mask?? Dream, what’s going on?” 

Dream tsked and his chest heaved as he gave George a cocky but still scolding look. “ I should be asking you that. You’re leaving.” 

George had at least an ounce of decency to look guilty and shy as he stared at the space between them. “ I- Dream I-” 

“ You weren’t going to even let me tell you a proper goodbye?” Now Dream was finally letting the slight hurt settle in as his shoulders fell. George lightly bit his lip and looked away.

“ I thought if I told you, you’d never let me leave.” 

Dream scoffed,” Of course not! Why would I let my best friend leave me,” Dream caught the disappointment that flashed across George’s face. George was about to say something but Dream beat him to it,” Not when I have so many things I want to- no I _need_ to say. I need to tell you so many things George and- jeez you didn’t give me any time.” 

Dream’s hand slid down so now they held onto George’s biceps and he crouched down so he slightly bent down, leaning forward so he could look George in the eye more easily. George only stared wide eyed at him, a silent question of “ What?” hanging over his head.

Dream just smiled softly and let out a shaky breathy laugh. “ Fuck- George. I want you to move in with me.” George frowned.

“ Dream, I don’t want-”

“ I know, Sapnap told me. I don’t want to move in with you as your best friend.” George’s face twisted into one of confusion and Dream beamed.

“ Move in with me. As my boyfriend. Please.” 

George gaped and he sputtered in disbelief,” Wh-What? Am I hearing you right?” 

Dream wheezed and he nodded vigorously. “ Yes! George, I’ve literally liked you so much. Ever since I saw you and your adorably dumb stupid face and those ridiculous clout goggles. George I am so sorry it took me this long to realize- that it took you having to get a plane flight out of here to leave for me to finally get all the horrible signs you sent my way. I’m really sorry it took this long, I wish I could go back and instead of stopping you I should’ve kissed your stupidly cute lips. But I’m so glad it happened too though because that just brought us so much closer, I just- oh my god what I’m trying to say in way too many words is that George, I love you. I love you so much, and I don’t know what I would’ve done if I realized your feelings when it was too late. Or if I was too late! I love you.” Dream felt his face growing hot again and he could hear his heart beating right in his ears. George just stared up at him in shock for a good two minutes. 

The airline announcer lady began speaking again and that’s when they both realized George was the only one not boarded on his flight yet. “ This is the final boarding call for passenger George Nolfound booked on flight 404D to London. Please proceed to gate 404 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for George Nolfound. Thank you.”

Dream stared down at George with pleading eyes. “ Please, George. Don’t go.” 

George blushed a bright red and he chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he dropped his suitcase and cupped Dream’s cheeks. “ You are an actual idiot. Did you really just drive all the way to the airport, get through the airport faster than I did, and stop me from getting on my flight?”

Dream smiled softly and placed his hands on George’s hips. “ I ran a red light for you too.”

George gasped, his eyebrows shooting up. “ Dream!! Think of all the lives you could’ve changed!” George slightly smacked his shoulder and Dream cringed at the thought.

“ Can you just answer me please?”

George chuckled and shook his head,” You literally just pulled the most cliché romance movie move ever.” 

Dream smirked and lowered his voice,” You love it. Don’t lie.” 

George blushed and bit back a smile,” No I don’t.”

“ C’mon Georgie, just say you love me.” Dream teased but there was a hint of genuinity in it.

George just sighed and stared into Dream’s eyes lovingly. “ Alright fine. I… love you, Dream.” The latter practically melted on the spot and he sighed as he bumped foreheads with the former.

“ I love you too.”

“ I know, you said that.” 

Dream wheezed and George chuckled. “ Can I kiss you?” 

“ Mm… maybe.” George teased and Dream pouted a bit. “ Fine, yes. Alright, you can you big baby.” Dream snickered and leaned in about an inch away before whispering.

“ Well seeing as your flight just decided to leave without you, I guess you’ll be staying with me as well.” 

George went to look behind him but Dream quickly kissed him and any thoughts of his previous flight flew out of his mind as he quickly kissed Dream back. It wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t horrible. It was them and it was amazing. They slowly pulled away, their noses bumping as George snickered. 

“ Gosh this is so cliché. _You_ are so cliché.” 

Dream hummed and slowly pecked George’s lips. “ I’ll be cliché for you.” Dream thinks for a moment and then purses his lips. “ Wait so does this mean we’re dating and you’re moving in with me?”

George snorted and pushed Dream’s face away from his,” You really are an idiot. Of course I am!”

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“ I can’t believe you got stuck in airport jail for three hours.” George muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the oneshot! Leave a kudos, it's free! Comment if you'd like I'd love to hear every thought you guys had on this! I love you guys hope you enjoyed it really <33 If you have any questions feel free to ask, this oneshot was really just supposed to be a crack meme fic but I guess it got a tiny bit less crack and memey lmao! 
> 
> Love you guys lots!! <3
> 
> Ayooo forgot to mention you can always hit me up at my instagram: @/TyDye9000
> 
> My summaries literally suck they don't even come close to being as good as my stories are smh


End file.
